


Healing a doubtful heart

by OtakusUnite



Series: Daisuga Week 2015 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakusUnite/pseuds/OtakusUnite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He always knew that there was someone better than him. It took a friend to see that he was something more.<br/>For Day 3 of Daisuga Week 2015 - Insecurites</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing a doubtful heart

This was normal, Koushi thought to himself. There was always going to be someone better than me, you knew that. What didn’t help was that he was in his third year, and with the fresh talent of Kageyama, he felt like he was slowly losing the battle of being able to fight on the court.

Now, what he said to coach Ukai was true. He did want to take over if Kageyama was tired, needed a break, and such. He was just starting to doubt how often that chance would happen. He hid it well, however, since while Kageyama had the talent, he didn’t have the people skills just yet, and Koushi knew that he would need to guide him to get them. Once obtained, he knew that the first year would become one of the best setters there was, filling him with pride and fear. After all, they shared the same position, and it was only expected that he would step down and Kageyama would step up.

Koushi sighed and splashed his face with cold water to wake him from his thoughts. It wasn’t any use thinking these thoughts now. While the team didn’t necessarily need him on the court, they certainly needed him on the sidelines, to guide them and keep them under control. He chuckled at that. He knew that without him Daichi would probably have grey hairs already from the stress of trying to rein in the team’s out of control behaviour.

He stretched and left the taps, heading back to the gym. It was just like any other day, the end of their short matches they usually have towards the end of practice. He went over to where Daichi was standing on the side, watching everyone stretch and cool down. "How were they?"

Daichi looked over at him. "Better. They're slowly being able to work with other teams and know the rest of the team inside out in terms of court play."

Koushi nodded. "That's good. They're going to need that for next year. Have you given any thought into who's going to replace you as captain?"

"Probably Ennoshita. He seems able to keep the team under control and not misbehave."

Koushi smiled. "True, and he can understand the team well."

"Yeah."

They watched the team for a bit before Daichi spoke up. "You were off your game a bit today."

"I was..?" Koushi looked at him, this made him worried. Afraid that he was going to be pulled off the team. "I didn't notice."

"Ah, well are you alright?"

"Yeah."

"What's on mind?"

"Not much, just thinking about the Spring High tournament."

Daichi looked at him out of the corner of his eyes. "You're doubting yourself again, aren't you?"

He stared at him with wide eyes. "How...?"

"You've got that look in your eyes again."

Koushi sighed. "Sorry..."

Daichi sighed and brushed their hands together subconsciously. "You know you can always talk to me about it? I won't judge you for it."

The other shook his head. "It's ok. I mean, I'm ok."

"I don't believe you."

Koushi looked at him, a questioning look in his eyes. Daichi smiled at him. "I know how you get when you start overthinking. You start thinking you're not good enough, you should have tried harder, and are only a replacement. But that's not true. While yes, Kageyama has raw talent, you have something more important. You can connect with people, and keep the team together. You were never a replacement, and you never will be."

Koushi stared in surprise at him before chuckling and breaking in a watery smile. "Thank you Daichi..."

Daichi smiled back and took his hand. "It's all true, so no need for thanks."

Koushi just laughed, genuinly. The rest of the team, noticing the two having a privet conversation, looked at each other, wondering what was going on. Noya bounded over, immediately firing questions at them, Hinata and Tanaka following his lead. Daichi watched with a fond smile as Koushi tried to calm them down and divert the attention away from what just happened.

This felt like home to him, the team, Koushi, and he wouldn't ask for anything different.


End file.
